fanwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Krodigros Letter
This is a section of a letter brought to Pinnacle by a group of adventurers from Svodlun. They performed a hybrid oracle/identify using a Storm Ring of the Isles. In this oracle, they saw an image of a dwarf coming out of the throne room of the Dwarven King with this note. The image implied that the note had been some kind of report given to the king of Svodlun (who has since been ousted, and whose daughter Thresa is now ruling due to her brother being found out to be working with vampires). The image showed him coding the papers with elder sorcery, which is how the adventurers were able to learn to decode the paper. So while it is not certain who is was intended for or why, it was pretty clearly from the court of the Dwarven King, and Laura Whitelocks is known to have intercepted a piece of it and confirmed the source. Text ...uncertain of the outcome of that attempt. The Dageoth situation seems well in hand and should be handled in due time, unless we need another attack. Weather should remain unpredictable for some time, as the well is pouring uncontrollably and nothing we have tried is workingA mana well which blew up, leaking a great deal of mana and creating a mana wave, which also spawned some unusual weather and strange drakespawn-like creatures.. The OrderLikely refers to the Wizards Trade Order is furious, and as I recommended before, we should put the undead idea into action, as they should be able to absorb the leftover that is adrift. I understand that this is not in agreement with what the ThronePossibly referring to the Throne of the Bone Machine, which has been seen in numerous oracles about the Bone Machine. Could also possibly refer to the throne of Dagdeoth, but that of the Bone Machine seems more likely. prefers for our image, but under the circumstances, we have little other options. White Forks has been cleaned up and should not provide any unwanted questions, and LauraLaura Whitelocks knows about OldenOlden Hold and what may have happened there. The Order is with us on a quick and efficient solution to the problem and Axiems can provide another focus for the time being. Pinicle has already noticed the effects and is non-to-happy. Always the thorn, they plan to petition for ESofMDAt the time, the WTO was trying to cover up the incident involving the mana wave. However, Pinnacle noticed anyway, most likely due to its proximity. ESofMD charges is an abbreviation of Elder Sorcery of Mass Destruction charges. charges. We currently hold far more then they do, and can easily push our perspective through the Orders court, but Estorock will side with the halflings as they did with their appointment to the OrderThe "far more" is likely in reference to them holding far more favor, as the Bone Machine and the WTO were closely connected, and did not appreciate Hostor's attempts at meddling. . I have heard rumors of war to the east, Grimsoeoth may be moving. None-to- soon in if things are to play out right, and I urge the Throne as before to take my suggestion to not leave anything to chance. My connections tell me that the two groups are quite friendly, and as I suspected in Teriock they use the names interchangeably, and should be proven out if the attack comes next week as I suspect they would want in Serpenton and the Solicron pass.Solicron Pass likely being right next to Mt. Solicron, north of Blackspire and next to Odilwatch Mark me, Dagdeoth will move at the same moment. We must be ready, and move against them when they do. Amen Sentris will remain a major threat as you requested, but I do not know if it will be enough. Perhaps the Blue Mountains will oblige us, but if not, we may need to push for them sending something worse, Demons would do, or maybe more Dark Heroes. I have heard rumors of the ancient weaponThe Accursed, a group of individuals who were given party reverse curses which gave many Dagdeoth groups somewhat nasty abilities. returning, that those they worshiped in the first days, whom they call the Dagdemar has brought the Acursed again to Roekron. They may be too much, if they are indeed real, but would certainly be enough of a focus to allow time to solve the bigger problem in the bay... Interpretation Category:Messages